


Just A Sniffle

by Driwed



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Illness, M/M, driwed, just a sniffle, the boyz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 12:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20115295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driwed/pseuds/Driwed





	1. Brief Words

For @Esh789 (on wattpad)

It's not long, but I'm sure you'll find it just as lovely.


	2. C1

I opened the door then quietly closed it behind me. He was asleep. I took a seat beside his bed then placed the bag as quietly as I could on the table. He always looked adorable when he slept. Tiny moans escaped his slight parted lips and was soon followed by the slow opening of his eyes. It seemed as if he sensed I had arrived.

"Did I wake you?" I asked him softly.

"No... You're fine." he whispered as he shifted to lie on his side facing me.

I cupped his puffy cheek then smiled softly. He was still beautiful as ever. I started to frown as I noticed his cheek was a bit cold.

"You need another blanket? Are the windows closed? Maybe I left the door open." I said as I moved about the room.

I heard a quiet and soft laugh come from behind me as I checked the windows. I walked back to my seat then sat down.

"You worry too much." he said before letting out coughs.

I furrowed my brows as he now had a pained expression on his face. It hurt to know and see how powerless I was, that I couldn't do anything to alleviate the pain. Pills and medical liquids only do so much for a patient, especially with a case like Hyunjoon's. No one really saw it coming, not even Joon himself. It was always intriguing how life sprang the most unexpected things on people, whether good or bad.

I felt something touch my hand, so I looked and saw Hyunjoon holding my hand with his slightly warm and small hand. I carefully raised his hand then gave it a gentle kiss. My heart swelled at the sight of his precious smile. He didn't deserve to get sick the way he did. He shouldn't be in here, suffering.

"How are your parents...?" asked Hyunjoon as he played with my fingers.

"They're good. We're all going to visit you next week, me, my parents and yours. Sounds great doesn't it?" I asked with a smile.

"How did you convince them to come see me?" he asked in a whisper.

Hyunjoon and his parents used to be close. Things started to happen and they drifted apart. They started to argue a lot before he fell ill. His parents did visit at times, but they never stayed long. It was nice to see that they cared even if the slightest.

"That's a secret." I said with a chuckle. "What did they do with you today?"

Hyunjoon happily talked about how nicely they took care of him and asked if he was in pain. I cupped his cheek again and caused him to quiet down. He sat up then placed his hand atop mine. I couldn't tell what he was thinking when he got like this.

"I want to kiss..." he mumbled as he looked at me with sad eyes.

"We can't... You know this..." I replied as I stroked his hair before giving his forehead a kiss.

"Please, just a peck...?" he pleaded with a pout.

I sighed heavily then quickly pecked his forehead again. He didn't seem satisfied, but he didn't press further.

Hyunjoon lied back down then coughed. I fanned him as he ended up having a coughing fit.

"Water...?" I asked as I reached for the pitcher and cup.

"If you don't mind..." he said in a raspy voice.

I poured the filtered water into the cup then handed it to him. He sat up enough so he could drink. Silence fell over us as he drank. I noticed he stopped asking about work and friends lately. Was he no longer interested in the world that didn't involve me?

"Joon, do you want to hear about what happened at work today?" I asked to test the waters.

"Sure." he responded, but not as gleeful as he used to.

"Well, Kris tried pulling a fast one over Hyungwon... you can guess how that ended." I said with a smile before laughing at the memory.

"Well, Hyungwon is usually a patient guy. Until you push him too far. Why would Kris push him that far anyway?" Hyunjoon asked as he stared at the water in the cup.

"They haven't been seeing eye to eye lately... The boss hasn't picked up on it yet." I said as I started to wonder how our boss didn't notice the big fight on the second floor.

Hyunjoon handed me the cup then lied back down. I started to wonder if he was feeling dispirited because he's been in here for quite a while. I wouldn't blame him if he was. He had closed his eyes after pulling the bed sheet up so that only his head was visible. I figured he was either going to do deep thinking or sleep. The latter seemed more plausible.

"Should I come by tomorrow?" I asked quietly.

"I'm just thinking..." he responded just as quietly.

I smiled softly as his eyebrows did their little movements when he was deep in thought. I wondered how much longer he had to stay here. I was pretty lonely in our apartment. I missed hearing his little "Jae-honey" every time I came home late or when he wanted to cuddle. I missed the random displays of affection whether we were home alone or out in public.

"Jae, you look upset..." he said as he was now looking at me with gentle eyes.

It was those same eyes that had me heads over heels for him in the beginning. The way they would pierce through my soul yet send warm feelings throughout my entire body. It still did, even to this day.

"I'm fine, Joon. Just thinking about work. Don't worry about me, just focus on getting better." I said quickly in an effort to keep him from exerting unnecessary energy.

He stared at me wordlessly before turning his head and closing his eyes.

"Tell me whenever you're ready then. I'm going to get some sleep, so feel free to leave." said Hyunjoon before coughing.

I started to panic as his breathing had started to come out in short spurts, as if he was drowning and gasping for air. I had him try breathing with me and managed to get his breathing back to normal. He quietly thanked me then told me to leave and get home safe. I slightly shook my head then rested my head on his lap. I was perfectly fine wasting all my time with him.


	3. C2

I walked down the hall with the familiar hospital-y smell. How many times had I walked down this very corridor? Hyunjoon's condition wasn't getting worse, but he wasn't getting better. If he got even the slightest bit healthier, they'd consider discharging him as long as someone kept watch over him 24/7. I had talked to a close friend about it beforehand and they didn't mind helping out. I was eternally grateful that he could work from home.

I knocked on the familiar wood colored door and waited for an answer. None. How much sleep did Hyunjoon need? I decided not to bother him and took a seat in the waiting area they had set up. I looked around and took in the familiar sight. Ceiling lights were perfectly aligned and alternated with the actual ceiling. The walls were a boring white which would've made the area dull if it weren't for the light blue chairs in the waiting area.

I saw a few nurses hurry past me then enter Hyunjoon's room. I moved to get up then stopped. I'd only get in their way. I remained seated as I nervously bounced my leg. It wasn't easy sitting still and letting others care for your loved one who was suffering. Especially in times like this when you have no power and can only rely on the professionals. I covered my face with my hands in utter defeat.

After a while, the nurses had come out. I rushed over to them and bombarded them with questions.

"He's okay. He got a bit excited and probably triggered himself." he explained. "Do be careful not to excite him too much. The effect could hurt him this time."

I nodded then headed inside. I walked a little ways in and saw Hyunjoon sitting up straight in a daze. He was staring at the wall in front of him.

"Joon?" I called out as I walked closer.

He sat there unmoving. It was like his consciousness was somewhere else. I reached for his hand then interlaced our fingers. Hyunjoon let out a tiny grunt, but kept his eyes on the wall.

"Joon..." I said worriedly as I started to stroke his hair.

Hyunjoon tipped over and let his head rest against my stomach. I kept stroking his hair and couldn't help but wonder what was on his mind that kept him in such a daze.

"Will I never go home..." he finally said after a long silence.

I didn't think he knew. I kept quiet as I thought of the best response.

"You will go home, just not now. Don't worry about when, and focus on getting your body to destroy this illness." I said as cheerfully as I could.

"I miss our late night walks, the morning kisses and cuddles, the love making." he said sadly.

It sounded as if he was going to cry. I bent down some and confirmed he had indeed started crying. It's been three weeks since he had been admitted into the hospital and the fourth week was slowly creeping up on us. I sat on the edge of the bed then had him cry into my chest. Seeing him upset made me upset too. I never liked seeing nor hearing him cry. It felt like being stabbed multiple times like Julius Caesar.

"Come on, crying isn't going to help you get out of here is it?" I said as I patted him his back.

"No..." he muttered into my chest. "But I needed to cry..."

He pulled away from me then moved to wipe his eyes. I stopped him then handed him a tissue from the tissue box on the table. His usual happy self had come back after wiping his eyes free from tears.

"So, what got you so excited that had nurses running?" I asked curiously.

"You." he responded without hesitation.

"Me? Yet you didn't act like that yesterday." I reasoned as I helped him lie back on the bed.

"I don't know... Hearing your familiar knock just made me really happy..." he said as he looked at me.

I wasn't sure if my heart was swelling with joy or throbbing with pain. Perhaps it was both. I kissed his forehead and received tiny giggles in return. He has to get better. He just has to.

"So, did Eunseol ever confess to Soobin?" Hyunjoon asked suddenly.

"No. Believe it or not, Soobin and Kris were rumored to be seen together in an empty office apparently. Said they were closer than what best friends consider comfortable. Never thought Soobin swung that way." I said as I remembered what I overheard.

"Kris does? Since when?" he asked in surprise. Could he not tell from all the times he's visited me at work? "Wow..."

"You really didn't know...? I'm sure he literally said out loud once that 'he was too gay to move'." I said as I thought back to it.

"I thought he meant happy." countered Hyunjoon.

"Fair." I replied with a shrug.

He started to laugh and I found it slightly unnerving. What was so funny? I opened my mouth to ask, but he already started explaining himself.

"I'm starting to miss my life..." he said with a bittersweet smile.

Hyunjoon looked close to tears. He gripped his bedsheets tightly then looked up at me. His eyes were watery despite his face being pulled into a look of displeasure.

"I want to go home." he said as a tear fell out of his eye.


	4. C3

I held Hyunjoon close as we stopped at a red light. He was sitting patiently. The car started to move again. Hyunjoon squeezed my hand as the route we usually took to our favorite bakery came into sight.

"We're almost home." he whispered with a smile.

His body was trembling terribly. Was he holding in a cough? I peered into his face but didn't see any sign of discomfort. I guess he was just happy. The car made a right then pulled over. I paid the fare then got out before Hyunjoon. I helped him out then ushered him inside.

"What's the rush?" he asked as we waited by the elevator.

"You're still sick. Can't have you breathing too much polluted air." I said as I pulled him into the elevator.

He clung to my arm as the elevator went up. It didn't take much to understand that he was happy to be back. I opened up the front door and I smiled widely as a bunch of our friends greeted him. They slowly hugged him one by one as to not send him into a coughing fit. Hyunjoon looked at me, beaming.

"We missed you. We tried visiting, but things either didn't work out or you were out cold..." Jacob said with a sad look.

"Yeah. Jaehyun kept us updated though. And that's how we ended up here!" Sunwoo said with a bright smile.

The others nodded in agreement then let us pass. It felt like home again. I felt one of them pull me back.

"It's severe acute respiratory syndrome, right? Wow that was a mouth full..." Sunwoo asked as we watched Hyunjoon look around as if the place was new to him.

"Yeah... Where's Changmin?" I asked them realized Hyunjoon was no longer in sight.

"He said he was here already..." Jacob replied as we looked around for Hyunjoon.

A squeal was heard further down, so we all headed towards it. Hyunjoon tightly hugged Changmin who looked a bit disheveled.

"So you were here..." I said then looked around. Changmin's things were set up neatly in a corner while a table with a laptop sat facing the bed. "I guess you're all set, Chang."

"Yep. Also, if you're coming home late or early, let me know. I'm sure you'd want alone time with him." said Changmin as he lied a winded Hyunjoon on the bed.

"Aren't you worried?" Hanshin whispered from behind me.

"About what?" I asked.

"They're going to be together a lot. You never know-" he said until Jacob seized him by the neck.

"Say one more word and I promise you that I'll put your tongue on display." threatened Jacob. "Changmin is asexual, so even if Hyunjoon did swerve, nothing would happen."

I frowned as I thought about Hanshin's words. I shook my head as I loved and trusted Hyunjoon with my entire being. I heard Changmin quietly usher everyone out the room then closed the door behind them.

"They're already leaving?" Hyunjoon asked quietly.

"You need rest. I'll bring you some food to eat, okay?" I said as I moved towards the door.

"Can we cuddle afterwards?" he asked then did grabby hands.

"Of course." I replied while smiling.

재준

I felt Hyunjoon rub his head against my chest as we lied in bed in complete silence. He sometimes reminded me of a cat. I stroked his hair then heard him let out a pleased sigh.

"It took four weeks, but you're finally home." I said softly.

"Home is wherever you are." Hyunjoon replied before lifting his head to look at me.

I kissed his forehead then smiled warmly. He could only get better from here on out. There were probably things he still wanted to do but probably couldn't anymore due to his condition. The activities that required a lot of energy that is. He gently tapped my nose then smiled with his teeth. A smile I had fallen deeply in love with.

"Will you be free this coming weekend?" he asked suddenly.

"Yeah. Is there something you want to do?" I asked then noticed he turned his back to me.

"Yes or no?" asked Hyunjoon.

"Yes." I answered.

He didn't say anything after that. Was he planning to surprise me with something? I gently shook him and asked. He simply replied that it was a secret and a way of say thanks. I started to worry about what kind of trouble he'd put himself through just for me.

"Joon, you don't have to. Just seeing you happy and smiling is enough for me." I said as I held him closer.

"I'm not accepting no as an answer." he said then interlaced our fingers. "You deserve it after all the trouble I've put you through..."

"Then, I await your gift." I responded then gave the top of his head a kiss.


	5. C4

**Hyunjoon** **POV**

I sat in bed reading a book. The silence was deafening. I looked up at Changmin who clicked away on his laptop. Click. Click Click. Click Click. It was starting to get to me.

"Changmin." I called out quietly.

"Yeah? What can I do for you?" replied Changmin.

"Could you maybe not click so loud? Maybe use the mousepad? It's irritating me. Sorry..." I explained as I held the book tightly. I probably sounded rude. "Sorry again..."

"It's fine, I can work on my tablet." said Changmin as he rose from his seat.

"Now I feel bad. I'm really sorry." I apologized.

"Joon, it's fine. I'm supposed to care for you in Jae's absence. Your comfort is top priority." he said before sitting back down with a tablet in front of him. "Let me know if you need anything else."

I felt pampered. Did I really need constant 24/7 watch? I knew my condition wasn't good, but this seemed a bit over the top. It's true that I could have shortness of breath at any given moment, but I was deemed well enough to go home. I could care for myself, at least I hoped I could.

"Hey Chang. Why exactly do I need to be under 24/7 watch?" I asked as I got back into the book in front of me.

"Doctors said to keep 24/7 watch for a week to make sure nothing happens. Afterwards, you can be trusted to be on your own." Changmin replied as he took a sip from his bottled water.

"I see..." I said then turned the page. I marked the page then closed the book. It would be okay if I went outside then. "I want to go outside."

I noticed Changmin didn't say anything in response. Did I really ask for the impossible?

"Okay, but Jaehyun told me I shouldn't let you go out." he said as he powered down his tablet.

"He won't know as long as we don't tell him. Plus he worries too much." I said as I hopped out of bed then started to choose an outfit.

재준

I happily bounced around as we walked down the block. I didn't have any place in mind, I just wanted to be out. I looked back at Changmin who stared intensely at me.

"Am I worrying you...?" I asked.

"A bit, yeah, but you seem happy so..." he said then smiled.

"I've been cooped up for a month straight. And Jae was going to keep me cooped up for an additional week. If I didn't get out, I'm sure I would've gone batty." I complained as we crossed the street. "Exercise would probably do me some good during the week, you know?"

Changmin kept quiet as we continued to walk. Nothing seemed new and the people were still the same. It started to feel as if my month entrapment never happened.

"I want to stop by my workplace." I said suddenly.

"Joon, that's too far. Maybe later in the week." said Changmin as he held my hand.

"Is it really too far or did Jaehyun make up another restricting rule?" I asked as we moved to the side.

"Joon, god forbid but, your health could plummet at any given moment you know, especially since it took you so long to recover." Changmin said as he led me back to the apartment.

He made a point. I let him walk me back as I probably should prioritize getting better like Jaehyun said. Though, I still planned to go out.

재준

I sat on the couch as a cartoon I watched as a kid started to air. I couldn't remember when the last episode aired, but it was nice to see it still on air for future generations. I heard a sigh then noticed it came from Changmin who had just sat next to me.

"Done working?" I asked as I offered him some fruit.

"Hardly, but I need a break. And this is the perfect break." he replied as he gestured towards the TV.

"Why did you agree to watch over me for an entire week while Jae works?" I asked as I was probably inconveniencing him.

"Well, it was either Jae found someone like me whose job wouldn't be affected from where they worked or you stayed in that hospital until you were deemed completely healthy. And when I say someone like me, I'm also including strangers." Changmin said in a serious tone.

I never thought of what Jaehyun had done to get this arranged and how limited his options were. I felt a bigger appreciation for him as he knew how badly I had wanted to get out of the hospital. Jaehyun really cared for me and I started to feel I wasn't giving him enough in return.

"Chang." I called out before turning off the TV. He looked at me, slightly disheartened at the fact I turned off the TV. "I need your help."

"Is Jae allowed to know?" he asked as he munched on another piece of fruit.

"No. I told him yesterday that I was going to surprise him this weekend. And what I want to do... I need help setting up." I said as I started putting the picture together.

"Well, you got yourself and extra pair of hands then." said Changmin before swiping the last piece of fruit.


	6. C5

**[Back to Jaehyun]**

I sat up then looked around in my groggy state. I was alone in the room. Was Joon taking a shower? But there wasn't the faint sound of water running. I slid out of bed to find him. He wasn't in the bathroom nor the kitchen. He wasn't in the apartment at all. And he was the one pleading me to keep my weekend open.

I sat in front of the TV with my bowl of cereal and browsed Netflix for something to watch. I settled on a show a coworker recommended then sighed. Where could've Hyunjoon gone at a time like this? I checked the time and saw I had slept most of the morning. In fact, it was a little after 12:30. What did I even do last night? I decided to call him.

"Hello?" a voice that wasn't Hyunjoon's answered.

"Excuse me, who are you?" I asked worriedly.

"Uh... I'm looking for the owner of the phone. Yeah, so, bye." he said before hanging up.

This wasn't what I was expecting at 12:38 in the afternoon. Hyunjoon was walking around without a phone. Has he not noticed? What if something happens to him? How will they contact someone if something did? I quickly called and texted our friends about the situation. My cereal was completely soggy as I rushed from the living room to shower and get dressed.

재준

I had no idea where Hyunjoon could be. I tried our favorite places then his favorite places. Our friends either said didn't know or didn't answer their phones. Couldn't they sense the urgency? I collapsed onto a bench then tried calling Hyunjoon's phone again. No answer. I was at my wit's end. I didn't give him his morning hug. We didn't steal each other's breakfast. I never told him I loved him today.

I placed my head in my hands as I allowed myself to imagine the worst scenarios. Perhaps I was simply being dramatic, but any boyfriend or girlfriend would react this way if their partner suddenly disappeared without a trace. My mind started to wander from possible death to cheating. I didn't want to think of it, but I did. Was it Changmin? They were together a lot this week. Was it Jacob? A lot of people wanted to date him.

I dragged myself back home feeling utterly crushed. No relationship lasts forever, and the world made sure I knew that.

재준

I lied curled up in bed as the orange sky started to turn purple. I sat up then called a childhood friend. I hung up after talking to her then walked to the front door to put on my shoes.

재준

"Hey, you don't look good." she said before pulling me inside.

She sat me down at a table then came back with apple slices. She placed the bowl in front of me then sat beside me.

"What happened? Are you in trouble?" she asked as she patted my back.

"Hyunjoon left me." I said flatly before chewing on the apple slice in my hand.

"Oh..." she said before clearing her throat. "Maybe it's time for a change. Experience being single again and self reflect on yourself. See what you can better."

"I guess... It's just, I didn't think it'd end so soon and so suddenly..." I said while tightly holding the apple slice. My hand was now covered in apple juice. "Not even a note or text..."

"You can stay here until you find a new place. Unless you plan to move back in with your parents?" she asked as she pulled out her phone.

"I don't want to bug my parents. They've done a lot for me, so the least I could do is stay out of their hair." I said before leaving my seat to wash my hands.

I closed the door to the bathroom then locked it. I broke down in tears. I was probably overreacting and he simply forgot to send me a message. For hours. I couldn't think of any good reason he could have for disappearing and not even sending me a single text. Wasn't he going to surprise me with something? What happened to that? I splashed my face with water to hide the tears that wouldn't stop spilling out. I unlocked the door and opened it.

"You don't have to hide it, Jae. I won't make fun of you." she said with her arms crossed while leaning against the wall.

I sniffled before letting my face hide itself from view. She patted my back as I let myself cry.

"I need to go back to get some necessities..." I mumbled before pulling away.

"I'll go with you." she said before heading into her room to wear something more appropriate.

재준

I flipped on the switch then noticed petals littered the floor. Those weren't there when I left. I looked back at Rin who shrugged.

"I'll stay here while you find out. You know this place better than I do." she said as she closed the door behind her.

I followed the path to the kitchen. Pots with food in them sat on the stove covered. I looked at the table that had a few desserts on them. I followed the path out and into the living room. There sat Hyunjoon with a glass of wine in his hand. He smiled warmly before taking a seductive sip.

"Joon..." I said as I looked around.


	7. C6

**Hyunjoon POV**

I looked at him nervously. Did he like it? This was only the first part. I couldn't tell how he was feeling as his expression was unreadable. My face started to fall as he stood there with that expression.

"Where the fuck have you been all day!?" he suddenly shouted.

I shrank back at his loud voice. I placed the glass down then put my head in my hands. He didn't like it. I had gotten up early to get all of it done and make it easier to set up for tonight. I guessed my mistake was not communicating with him. I just want it to be a surprise.

"I'm sorry..." I said quietly before leaving my seat and heading off into the bedroom.

I moved to clear off the bed then heard Jaehyun talking to someone else. I moved towards the door and listened in.

"You idiot, is that all you care about? You're not even going to acknowledge all of this?" a woman said harshly.

"Rin, I-" said Jaehyun before being silenced with a slap.

"I can't believe you! I honestly wouldn't be surprised if he left you the next day. I can't imagine how long it took him to think of all of this and prepare. And the first thing your idiotic ass says is 'Where the fuck have you been?'? Couldn't that wait until after?" hissed Rin.

Jaehyun was quiet. She had started talking in a lower voice to the point I couldn't hear. After a while the sound of the front door opening and closing was heard. I moved to start clearing the bed then heard the door open.

"Joon, I'm really sorry. I couldn't stop myself. The entire day I thought you hated me and no longer wanted to be with me. Then you suddenly appear here without as much of a care of how I was feeling. Again, I'm sorry." he said before I felt his arms around me.

"I wanted to keep it all under wraps and I knew you'd figure it out if I said anything. Though, I still should've said something." I said as he pulled me out of the room.

He sat me down at the table with the now cold food. He took both plates then headed to the kitchen. It wasn't the same. It was like being hit by your sibling and them trying to comfort you so they don't get in trouble. Jaehyun came back in then placed a plate in front of me.

"Thank you for doing this... I promise I'll think before I speak." said Jaehyun before bowing to apologize.

"Sit up. It's not that serious..." I said despite still feeling hurt.

We ate in silence. I completely understood why he was upset, but did he have to yell? I lost my appetite as I thought about it.

"If you still want to know, I was at Sunwoo's. He and a few friends were helping me." I said before leaving my spot and heading into the bedroom.

I sat on the edge of the bed as I didn't expect things to go this way. I picked up the bottle then sighed. It no longer had use. I opened up one of my drawers then put the items in. I jumped at the sound of Jaehyun calling my name.

"You really should eat..." he said as he walked in.

"I'm full." I lied as I sat back down on the bed.

"Liar. Is there any way I can make this up to you?" asked Jaehyun as he was now standing in front of me.

"I doubt it..." I mumbled.

He lied me back on the bed and hovered over me. I remained tight lipped as he looked me over. It felt as if he was undressing me.

"What?" I spat out despite liking the look he was giving me.

"That's what I want to ask you, Joon." he said then produced a small package from underneath me.

My eyes widened as I thought I had collected them all. He started to laugh then held my hands. Did he figure out what I had planned afterwards? My thoughts were soon jumbled as he connected his lips with mine. He quickly pulled away with a frightened face.

"What?" I asked clearly displeased.

"The results...?" he asked.

"100% healthy, remember?" I responded then smiled when he leaned back in for a kiss.

Perhaps I didn't need a grand gesture to show him I was thankful. Maybe simply telling him was good enough. Maybe even an "I love you" would suffice. I was pretty certain that tonight he'd know clearly.


End file.
